Black Velvet Kisses
by YourAngelOfChaos
Summary: A teenage girl is brought into a life-altering time in her life where demons and monsters are coming to destroy her and everything she's always know. Fighting to save the world with the help of newfound friends, can she save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Black Velvet Kisses By Akasha

~Chapter One~

"Misty...Misty! Wake up, it's time for school sleepy head, we don't want to be late again"

Misty's dad opened the door and peered in. She groaned, and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm getting up"

Her dad shut the door and left her to herself. She sat up from under the covers and stretched as she looked at her clock. It was 5:15 am. She groaned again, and swung her legs off the bed. She walked across the room to her mirror and stared at her reflection. She was about 5'9, 150 pounds, but she had muscles. Jet black hair covered her face and silver eyes stared back at her. Her head jerked towards her door as someone knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked, walking towards the door.

"Mom" a woman's voice came out from behind the door.

Misty grabbed the door handle and opened it. She stared at a blonde haired woman who was holding a pile of clothes.

"These are for you, hurry up and take your shower" she said before handing Misty the clothes and turning around to head back downstairs.

Misty shut the door.

"Gee thanks...and she wonders why we never talk..." Misty sat her clothes on her dresser and picked out what she was going to wear. She picked out her black chained jeans and a black halter top with the H.I.M symbol in red on it. She went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a black bra, and a black thong. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Her older brother was coming out of the bathroom as she headed towards it.

"Morning Freak" her brother Michael said to her as he passed her.

"Morning Jock" she replied back.

Before he could say anything she was already in the bathroom. She put her clothes down and put a floor mat down in front of the shower, and put two towels on the toilet seat. She stripped off her tank top, her boxers and her underwear and put them in the hamper. She turned the water on and adjusted it before she hit the shower button. She got in and proceeded to take her shower. She always sang in the shower. Everyone told her she had a good voice, but she didn't like to sing in front of other people. She began to belt out 'Missing' by Evanescence as she washed herself. Once she was finished, she stepped out and dried off. She got her clothes on, then adjusted herself. The halter showed off a toned stomach, and the sides of her thong came up above the pants and rested on her hips. Her usual look. She brushed her teeth and gargled, then brushed her hair so it hung down loosely. She picked up the towels and put them in the hamper, then she turned off the light and went back to her room. Her room was like any goth-punk rockers bedroom. She walked to her dresser and put her lip-ring in, and applied black eyeliner and black lipstick, which made her look very pale. She then put on her fishnet gloves and put on her ankle socks and skateboarding shoes. She grabbed her backpack, skateboard and beanie and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and popped in some toast. Sitting down while they cooked, she put her beanie on her head and put on her necklaces, and jelly bracelets. When she got up to get her toast, her mother freaked out.

"You're not wearing that to school Misty"

Misty turned around holding her toast and ripped into her mother.

"You haven't cared for 16 years how I dressed so don't start now okay? Just let me live my life the best way that I can"

Misty's mother looked at her father then back to her daughter and just let the argument go. She couldn't take another fight.

Misty walked back over to the table and grabbed her bag and skateboard. She started to head out the door when her brother stopped her.

"I'll give you a ride if you want Mist"

"Thanks Mike, but I'm meeting some friends and we're gonna skate there. Thanks neways"

"We need to talk sometime, okay? Nothing bad, I just need to talk to you" he said, his eyes almost caring.

Misty sensed something and told him they'd talk when she got home tonight. Then she left and hopped on her board. She skateboarded to her boyfriend Jake's house. She knocked on his door and his cheerleader sister answered.

"What do you want loser" she said as she looked Misty up and down.

"Where's your brother plastic?" Misty retorted as Jake walked up behind his sister.

"I'm right here Mist, just let me grab my board" he walked down the hallway to get his stuff, then walked out the door past his sister. She huffed and slammed the door. Jake leaned over to Misty and kissed her on the lips.

"I've missed you..." he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again. Misty returned his kisses with a sharp eagerness. They picked up their boards and walked down his driveway and onto the road. They walked with his arm wrapped around her waist with his hand in her front pocket, and she was the same with him. They were truly in love with each other. They were joined by the rest of their crew. Misty had grown up with almost everyone in their crew. Kellie and Chad she had known since 1st grade, Marc, Holly and Aaron she had known since Junior High. And Zander was new. He had become friends with her in their junior year, but he was cool. They all walked down to the Synx, a hidden glade in the forest near their school, and got comfy. They had almost an hour before they had to be in class. Misty and Jake sat on a log, where Jake kept pulling on the thong straps that were showing. Marc reached into his bag and pulled out some weed.

"Who wants some wacky weed before we go to the prison and learn" Marc made a stupid face that made everyone laughed. Marc pulled out his pipe and fixed it up. He took a hit and passed it to Chad, who took a hit then passed it to Kellie, then to Aaron, Holly and Jake. Jake took a big hit, then passed it to Misty. Misty looked at it, then decided what the hell and took a big hit too. After it was passed a few more times around, they were stoned off their asses. Misty looked up at Jake and kissed him.

"I don't think we're going to make it to first period babe," Misty tried to stand up but fell back down on her butt.

"I think I'll just stay here for a while" Misty layed her head on Jake's shoulder and looked around at her friends. They were all just sitting there, doing nothing. Marc stood up and made everyone else stand up as well. They were all coming off their high. Misty grabbed Jake's hand and they walked out of the glade together. They walked ahead of everyone else and started to talk.

"So I was thinking that tonight after school we could have a band practice, since Battle of the Bands is in four months" Jake squeezed Misty's side in a playful manner.

"Yeah, I'm game for that," Misty said, then turned around and hollered to the rest of the group, "band practice at Jake's house tonight!"

"BATTLE OF THE BANDS HERE WE COME!" they all yelled.

They all went into the school and went to their first period classes. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Velvet Kisses

By Akasha

~Chapter Two~

"So that concludes the reign of Napoleon. Have a great weekend guys"

Mr. Ashbram dismissed the class and sat at his desk. Misty and Zander were still in the classroom. They were finishing the notes on the board. As they got up to leave the room, Mr. Ashbram called Misty up to his desk.

"Tell Jake I'll be right out Zander"

She walked over to his desk. He looked at her and told her to sit down.

"Misty, I'm not comfortable with the way you dress. It's distracting and it makes it hard for everyone to concentrate. I would appreciate it if you would try to cover up your body a little bit more please"

Misty just looked at him.

"Yeah whatever" Misty got up and started to walk out.

She walked out of the room and into the arms of her boyfriend. She told him what he had said to her, and he threatened to kick his ass.

"No it's okay baby, he's an old pervert neways. All I need is you" Misty craned her neck upwards as his lips trailed down her neck. He pressed her against the lockers and kept kissing her. She felt like she was going to explode. She pulled away from him and grabbed his hands.

"Your house or mine" she growled to him.

"Mine, no ones home. Band practice doesn't start till five so we have a few hours…let's go"

Misty and Jake grabbed their boards and hightailed it to his house. They flung open the front door and dropped their stuff. After closing the door, they ran upstairs to his room. Misty sat on the bed in a pleasing pose. Jake walked over to Misty and leaned her down on the bed. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for assurance.

"It's okay, I'm ready"

He leaned down and captured her velvet lips between his. There was a fiery passion heating up inside both of them. Misty was fumbling with his shirt. She pulled it over his head revealing a toned chest with a tattoo of her name being stabbed with daggers on his right shoulder. She flipped him over onto his back so she was straddling his hips. She bent down to his chest and grabbed a nipple in her mouth. He gasped, grabbing her head with his hands. She kissed down his chest until she reached the belt of his pants. She began to undo it, but he stopped her.

"You first" was all he said before he started to remove her halter top. She raised her arms, letting the flimsy top get pulled off and thrown across the room. His hands immediately went to the button on her pants. He got it undone, then came the zipper. She lifted her hips as Jake pushed her pants down over her hips. She pulled them the rest of the way off, and she then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. It slid down her arms and she dropped it off the side of the bed. Misty gave Jake a wicked little smile as she slid off him and kneeled on the floor between his legs. She reached up and slid the belt buckle apart, and unbuttoned his jeans. She let her hand glide inside of his jeans and wrap around his throbbing member. Jake groaned and fell back against the bed as she roughly stroked him. He looked down at her with a look of lust on his face. He sat up and grabbed a hold of Misty's arms and pulled her up onto his body. He began to savor her body, every inch, every crevice. They made their way to the middle of his king sized bed, and Misty stripped herself of her thong and then she removed the rest of his clothing. She straddled his hips, and Jake's hands went to her hips to help guide her.

"I want you so bad…" Misty's voice had an aching need in it. Jake slowly entered her, and they both groaned as Misty was filled with his member. They slowly began a thrusting motion, and soon the room was filled with the moans of the two teens. They kept thrusting against each other, and Misty was beginning to lose it. Jake sat up so they were in a sitting position and kept pounding her. He grabbed a nipple in his mouth and made Misty cry out in a feverish lust. He felt Misty's nails drag across his back as she began to cum.

"yes…oh yes more" she moaned and he kept going. That was the thing with Jake, he could go on forever. They were a perfect match though, because so could she. It wouldn't be long now. Jake suddenly pulled a swift move that ended up with him and Misty on their knees. He kept thrusting into her nubile body and was beginning to pick up speed. His member was becoming a piston, pumping in and out of her body fast and hard. His thrusts bounced her off his pubic bone hard, making noise as he bounced off her sweet ass. A few minutes later the bed was shaking as Misty came again on his member. Misty fell forward, her ass still high in the air. Jake gripped her hips to keep control of his thrusting. After Misty regained her strength, she began to meet his thrusts, pushing her hips back against his constant pounding. They were both moaning and grunting loudly. Jake suddenly cried out and thrust deep inside of her. His body stiffened a few seconds later as he came deep inside her. She moaned as her insides convulsed around him and were coated in his thick seed. He kept thrusting as he sprayed his seed deep inside her. They fell onto the bed, panting and holding one another.

"that was amazing Mist…" Jake groaned as he moved off of her.

"it was baby. I love you so much" Misty kissed him hard on the lips. They both layed there, basking in the afterglow, until Jake pulled the blankets over them and they fell asleep for a little bit before the band practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Velvet Kisses

By Akasha

~Chapter Three~

Jake woke up to the feel of Misty tracing his tattoo with her finger. He rolled over and saw that she had already showered and dressed. He gave her a quick kiss and then he rolled out of bed and ran to the shower. Band practice started in 15 minutes. Misty went downstairs to his kitchen and got a glass of water. She put a mint in the water so it dissolved. It helped her singing voice. She heard a knock on Jake's front door and went to answer it. It was the band members. Marc, Aaron and Zander walked in and sat at the kitchen table.

Marc spoke first.

"So where's the man? Did you wear him out that bad?"

Misty laughed.

"He's in the shower, he'll be out in a few minutes"

They sat there and talked until he came out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He was just in his jeans, carrying his shirt. When he rounded the corner after saying his hello's, the guys hooted and hollered at his "love scratches".

"Looks like you gave her a good ride man," Aaron laughed and stood up.

"shut up weasel, I'm proud to have them" Jake pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed Misty's hand as they all conversed out to the garage. Misty grabbed a microphone and a stand and set it up. Aaron got behind the drums and Zander, Marc and Jake grabbed their guitars and got into place. Misty set up another microphone for Jake.

"Okay, lets start off with the duet song" Marc said, and after Aaron counted them in, they all began to play. Jake sung first. He sang a tale of heartache and pain. Misty joined him in the chorus, and their voices molded into one harmonic tune. Jake backed away from his microphone and let Misty finish the last verses and chimed in during the chorus. Once they had finished, everyone in the garage was smiling and laughing. They had Battle of the Bands won. After they had rehearsed the rest of their music, they all went back inside to get drinks and to lounge around. They all crowded up to Jake's room and Misty and Jake climbed on his bed. The guys sat on the floor and began arguing over what X-Box game to play. They finally chose one, and began to play. Misty was lying on her back with Jake lying over her. He leaned down as to kiss her but instead he nipped at her soft lips. She moaned against his lips as he put one of his legs in between hers. She felt on fire as his hands roamed freely over her body. The two of them locked eyes, and she used her eyes to remind him that their friends were here. He groaned as he sat up, pulling her up with him. He kissed her again, then she whispered into his ear,

"I'll be right back, have to go to the naughty girls room…" she slid off the bed and jumped as he smacked her butt playfully. She walked out of his room and into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on herself to calm herself down.

'_Damn he gets me so excited…'_ she thought to herself as she fixed her shirt. She made her way back to his room when she heard them talking. She paused outside his door and listened.

"so man, do you really feel like she's the one? If she is your damn lucky man, you won't find one like her again" she heard Aaron say.

There was a pause and then Jake began to speak.

"I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I'm crazy about her. I can't wait until I see the look on her face when she opens her anniversary present, I'm almost scared"

Misty's jaw dropped. It was their four year anniversary. What could he have gotten her that was making him scared? She was worried now. She needed to go home and think. She walked back down to the bathroom and made enough noise to let them know she was coming back. She walked in and went over to Jake.

"hey baby, I'm gonna head home, I'm dead tired. Call me later?" Misty said to him.

"Yeah, you gonna be okay going home?" he asked her, and she nodded her head yes. She said her goodbyes to the guys, and Jake walked her out to the front door. They stood in the doorway and kissed, then Misty turned to leave. She could feel his eyes watching her until she rounded the corner. She grabbed her bag and board and began the walk to her house.

"How does it feel…are we the same…how does it feel?" she sang to herself. She kept singing Avril Lavigne songs all the way to her doorstep. She saw her mom was gone, but her dad was home, as well as her brother. She opened the front door and went into the living room where her dad was sleeping. She went up the stairs quietly, and went into her room. She sat on her bed and removed her beanie, jewelry and shoes. She fell back onto the bed and just layed their until she got tired of staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and grabbed her phone. She needed someone to come over. The only one that would be allowed over was her friend Kellie. She gave her a call and told her about what she had heard Jake and the guys talking about. Kellie told Misty she'd be over in a few minutes. They hung up and Misty sat on her bed. About ten minutes later, she heard Kellie pull in the driveway, so she got up and went downstairs to greet her. Kellie walked inside and gave Misty a hug, then they got some soda and went up to Misty's room. Kellie sat on Misty's bed as she locked her door. She went over to the bed and sat down next to Kellie.

"I can't believe he's nervous, I mean, what can it be?" Misty said, looking down at her hands.

"Maybe a ring?" Kellie grabbed Misty's hands in hers to comfort her.

"It'll be ok, don't be scared." Kellie wrapped her arms around Misty and gave her a tight hug. They pulled apart and Misty asked Kellie to stay the night over. She agreed, then called her mom to let her know. Kellie started to rub Misty's shoulders to relieve some tension. Misty and Kellie stood up and walked over to her closet. They got some pajama's and stripped off all their clothing. Misty's pajama's consisted of a black and pink halter top, with black and pink shorty shorts, and Kellie's were the same, but they were white, with red. They put them on and then they went back to her bed and sat facing each other. They started to talk about girl stuff.

"men are complicated huh" Misty laughed as Kellie made a funny face.

They continued to talk as they got ready for bed. Misty climbed in on one side as Kellie left for the bathroom. Misty fell asleep before Kellie got back.

Kellie smirked at her reflection in the mirror. The light made her look more like her real self, her vampire half. She grabbed a brush from the cabinet and began to slowly brush her hair as she murmured a song.

"Your going down with the sun and up with the moon, you're a mystic oracle in my eyes…" she whispered as she put the brush away. She walked out of the door and bumped into Misty's brother Michael.

"Sorry" she said as she walked past him and entered Misty's room. Michael turned around and instantly knew what she was. He had to warn Misty as soon as possible. He turned and went back to his room. He put a protection spell around his bed, and got in and slipped into an uneasy sleep. He tossed and turned all night long, plagued by images of the end of the world. When morning came, he woke with a start and hurriedly got dressed. He swung open his bedroom door and ran to Misty's room. He knocked loudly and heard a groan come from inside the room.

"Misty, I need to talk to you now. It's important"

He heard shuffling from inside the room, then the door opened. There stood Misty, pulling a Green Day shirt over her head.

"What do you want?"

Michael grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her to his room. He started to pace back and forth, pondering how to tell her about Kellie.

"Come on loser, I have to take a shower. What's so important?" Misty asked, and Michael got a serious look on his face.

"Misty, Kellie is a vampire"

He looked at Misty. She was just looking at him like he was crazy.

"What ever you've been smoking I want some. Stop being stupid just because you like her." Misty turned around and started to walk out the door. Michael's arm shot out and grabbed a hold of her.

"Misty! Please believe me!"

Misty glared at him.

"Just because you're my brother does not give you the right to put your hands on me. Now shut up and leave me alone"

Misty yanked her arm out of his grip and ran out of his room. Michael walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked defeated.

"How am I supposed to tell Malik that she won't embrace her destiny? He's going to have me killed because of it"

Michael got off his bed, grabbed his backpack and car keys, and left his room. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his parents were.

"Morning Michael" his mother said, smiling at him.

"Morning mom, dad," Michael got a glass from the cupboard and went over to the table and poured himself some orange juice. As he gulped it down, he heard his mother gasp. He took the glass away from his lips and turned towards his mother.

"What mom?"

She walked over to him and lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a large gash.

"How did you get this?"

Michael looked at it, then looked at his mother.

"I don't know mom," he replied, knowing what it was really from. Malik knew about Misty and was taking his frustrations out on him.

"Let me bandage that up before you leave" his mother went to one of the cupboards and got some gauze pads and some tape. She walked back over to him and in a few minutes she had the cut cleaned and patched.

"Thanks mom, gotta go" he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, said goodbye to his dad, then he grabbed his bag and keys and was out the door. His mother looked out the window as he left the driveway. She went over to the table and sat down next to her husband.

"Damn that Malik. It's not Michael's fault that Misty won't embrace her destiny. He should not hurt him out of his anger."

Her husband sighed and layed down the paper.

"Misty has to learn on her own. Michael chose to be her keeper, we cannot interfere anymore Amelia, we've interfered to much already."

And with that, they both got up and headed out to their cars for work.


End file.
